Crystal Eyes
by tommysgirl2016
Summary: Adam is a total virgin. He knows he likes guys, but he hasn't never had sex before. He meets Tommy the bassist though. After a show will they end up together and maybe taking it a little further than just stage adommy?
1. Chapter 1

Adam was the dorky teen in high school. He had feelings for guys but never had he had sex with one. After he graduated, he dyed his hair and lost a few pounds. He covered his freckles with glitter and clothes as he went day to day. "You'll never get a real job Adam" he always heard. He had dreams though, he was going to go places. One day he decided to finally go to American Idol. He was going to show all his doubters who he really was. When he made it he thought he was home free, then it hit. He was alone. He went to audition band members and an angel from heaven made his way to the floor. It was Thomas Joseph Ratliff. A short, tiny blonde who could shread a guitar. Now that was sexy!

He kept it a secret that he liked Tommy but at the AMA's he couldn't control his impulse. He grabbed the blonde and viciously made out with him. After the show he realized what he had done and Tommy grabbed him. "You can do whatever you want to me Adam just sayin." The blonde blushed as he quickly walked away. Adam felt himself blush, the tiny man just brought out the naughtiest thoughts. Adam rushed to his dressing room. He looked around and no one was around. He quickly whiped out his member and slowly stroked it. It was throbbing like no tomorrow after the thoughts of the bassist rushed into his head.

Adam went and sat in his chair as he continued. Tommy went to the door to talk to Adam more, he had a crush on him too. When he got to the door he heard moans coming from the room. He knocked and no answer. He slowly cracked the door and seen Adam pleasuring himself. He blushed but kept watching. He felt his own member throb at the site. He finally crept in. "A-Adam..." he mumbled. Adam immediately stopped and leaned back to see the tiny man. "Oh my god tommy!" he shouted as he quickly tried to put his member back in his pants. "NO!" Tommy shouted, a bit embarrassed that he just jumped in like that. "D-do't put it away...I-...I wanna see it..."

Adam put his loose shirt over it as he turned around. "Really? But...I thought.." Tommy put a finger over his lips, "Shhh...I wanna see it..." Adam gulped as he took his shirt and pants off. Tommy looked down and seen his full length. "Damn Adam, you're huge!" Tommy said. "I...haven't never had sex before you know..." Adam uttered. "Really? Well If it makes you feel any better...I havent never had sex with a guy before..." They both looked into each others eyes.

Their lips finally met in a clumbsy clash. "Open your mouth Adam." Tommy whispered. "uh...o..k" and he parted his lips as the bassist taught him the art of tounge tangling. He rubbed Adams cock as it grew harder. Adam done the same to him as he felt tommy grow under his touch. "Moan for me...like you were doing on your own..." Tommy whispered into Adams ear. "B-but...it's... ..." Adam gasped as Tommy started to stroke Adams member. Finally he gave in and groaned out as he slightly bucked his hips.

"T...Tommyyyy..." Adam groaned with his eyes closed. "Are you ready baby boy?" Tommy asked as he laid Adam down on the floor. "Ready? For you to fuck me? Please...fuck me...just fuck me..." he begged. Adam closed his eyes and laid his head back as Tommy kissed down his neck and chest. Tommy reached in his jeans pocket and pulled out some lube. "Wanna do the honors baby?" he asked handing the small tube to Adam. "You keep lube with you?" he chuckled as he rubbed up and down Tommy's length. "You never know when you may need it" tommy smirked.

When Adam had lubed Tommy good, he started to get scared. "Tommy...be gentle..." Adam pleaded. "I will baby I will..." Tommy said as he slowly entered Adam. Adams toes curled as Tommy stretched his hole. "TOMMY!" He screamed as his eyes squeezed shut. He pulled at the carpet trying not to yell again. When Tommy was all in he looked at the pained look on Adams face. "Are you ok baby?" He asked, "Y-yea...just go...it feels...right..." Adam panted lightly. So Tommy did, he thrusted slowly into Adam as Adam stroked himself.

"Y-Your...cock it...feels so good..." he mumbled as Tommy continued, getting a little faster. "Wow babe...you're tight!" Tommy squealed as he suddenly thrusted deep into Adam. Adam was in so much bliss he spread his legs even more. This let Tommy have a little more room and not to mention his view was much better too! He had a front row seat to the ultimate private show. Adam was milking himself for everything he had as the bassist had his way with him. Adams cheeks were flushed, his nude body was sparkling with glitter, he looked amazing!

"Tom...my...i-I'm gonna...mmmnnn..." Adam moaned. When he did Tommy stopped. "No! Why did you stop glitters! I was there!" Adam shouted like a child does when they're denied a new toy. "i don't want you to come yet babyboy..." Tommy said as an evil grin made its way onto his face. Adam was kind of scared now. He had no idea what Tommy was planning, it scared him sure, but he was more intrigued than scared. Tommy took the singer and slammed him against the wall. Adam sat on the tiny mans lap as he felt him enter him again. "Ready Adam?" Tommy panted, "Yes...yes I'm ready...take me!" Adam yelled as he smothered the blonde with kisses.

Tommy bucked his hips, thrusting into Adam. Adam moaned loudly, "God this is so much better than just laying down!" Tommy bit and sucked on Adam's neck. Adams hands flew up against the wall, trying to grip something but there was nothing. Adams mouth was open wide with his gasps and he thought his jaw would break but he didn't care. It just felt so damn good! Tommy started to pump Adams cock as it leaked with precum again. "Come on Adam...come for me now..." he beckoned to the singer. Adam put his hands on Tommy's head, tangling his hands in his hair. He gave the bassist the look of a wild animal as he viciously bit his bottom lip. He forced the bassists head back and licked up his throat. He felt Tommy's neck vibrate when he moaned.

Adam finally rested his head in the crook of Tommy's shoulder. "What's the matter baby, does it feel to good?" Tommy laughed, Adam could just nod. Tommy could hear Adam whimper every time he touched him. "Come on baby boy...I want you to explode...I wanna see you lose it..." Tommy whispered in his ear. That was just what Adam needed. Adam was sent way over the edge and screamed as his cock released between them. "TOMMY! AAAHHNNN!" His groans echoed through the room as Tommy came deep in Adam. The singer bit his bottom lip as he felt the warm juice flow in him. Adam groaned, his face scrunched into a face full of pleasure, lust, and desire.

"I want more Glitters..." Adam finally muttered under his breath. Tommy started to make out with Adam again. Their tounges wrestled each other in a puzzle of dominance. Tommy licked the cum from Adams face and neck. "You taste so sweet Adam..." He whispered as he licked it all up. Adam moaned as he shook all over. "You're shaking so much BB." Tommy said, looking at him for a second. "Don't stop glitters! I'm shaking because it feels so damn good!" He shouted at the blonde as he bit viciously on his neck. Adam bucked his hips against Tommy, whimpering every time they touched each other. "Come on tommy...give me all you got..."

Tommy's eyes rolled back as Adams warm skin rubbed against his. Tommy put his arms behind him to prop himself as Adam had his fun. He let his head fall back, panting. Adam looked up to see his love was enjoying their time together. He looked at Tommy's exposed neck first, he let his eyes fall to his torso, seeing his amazing abs. As he made his way on down, he seen tommy was throbbing again, and so was he. Adam put his hand around both their members, rubbing them simotaniously.

Tommy could feel he was about to cum again. Adam could see his face change and him bucking his hips. Adam knew he was getting close so he stopped. Tommy groaned, "What the hell BB!" Adam got off of Tommy's lap and laid him back. "Just lay back baby..." Adam cooed. The blonde was aching, he was so hard it hurt. Suddenly he felt a warm and wet sensation on his cock. He arched his back as he gasped. "Oh my god!" he shouted gripping the carpet of the room. He finally looked down and Adam was looking up at him. He watched as the ache went into Adams mouth.

Adam wasn't breaking eye contact as he gave Tommy the most amazing blow job he had ever had. He moaned and it vibrated against Tommy's aching cock. Tommy grabbed Adams hair, forcing him to go faster. Adam got out from under Tommy's force as he caught his breath again. Tommy's toes curled as he begged Adam to continue. "I-I can;t take it! I need it!" Tommy yelled. "Easy babe, you'll get what you want soon." Adam went to his trunk and grabbed something. Tommy heard a whip crack and it shocked him. "I've wanted to try the whole whip thing..." Adam said blushing. Tommy smirked and quickly grabbed the whip from Adam. Adam smirked right back, getting on his hands and knees, slightly moving his ass side to side. "I'm waiting, I've been naughty..." He smirked.

Tommy whipped Adams ass once. Adam gasped, transitioning to a moan when it hit him. "Mnnnn tommy..." Tommy whipped him again, seeing it leave a slight red mark on the singers ass. "Aaahhh...nnn...mmmnn...Tommy...whip my ass! I've been soooo damn bad!" Tommy whipped him again, harder. "Yea you have," He smirked. Adam lowered himself so he was on his knees and elbows so his ass was up in the air. He looked behind him at Tommy. Adams cheeks were flushed as his eyes begged for Tommy. "Fuck me Tommy..." Adam said seductively.

Tommys cock quivered as chills ran up his spine just from how Adam said that. Tommy put his cold hands on Adams bare back as he teased Adams hole. "What's the matter baby boy...u want this?" He teased as he watched Adam shiver. Adam couldn't help but rock back and fourth trying to get Tommy to enter him. "Sorry baby, I just wanna tease u for a little longer." Tommy was amused that he had Adam begging for him. He finally flipped Adam to his back. Adam looked up slightly puzzled. "I'm gonna tease you longer silly duh!" Tommy laughed as he kissed all over Adams chest. He grazed Adams nipples with his snake-like tounge. Adams whole body was shaking, he wanted it so damn bad!

The little blonde finally bit one of Adams nipples and flicked the other. This made Adam whimper loudly. Then there was a knock at the door. "Hey you ok in there?" It was monte. "Shit!" Tommy whispered. "Busy Monte!" Adam said, wanting to just groan from Tommy's teasing. Adam, seeing Tommy was off his guard, quickly wrapped his legs around his waist as he put his arms around his neck. He slightly rubbed against the little man as he tried to keep his moans contained. He dug his nails into Tommy's back and Tommy groaned. "Are you sure you're ok?" "YES MONTE IM FINE!" Adam yelled back, giving the door a death glare.

"I-I can't hold it much longer Tommy..." Adam muttered with his eyes closed, trying not to shoot. "Ok baby, I guess I can...help you out now." Tommy laughed. Tommy stood up taking Adams had and motioning for him to get up. "More kinky wall sex?" Adam smiled. Tommy backed Adam up against the wall and lifted him up. Adam in return wrapped his legs around the bassist. They looked at each other for a second and shared a tender kiss. About mid way into the kiss Tommy proceeded to enter Adam.

Adam rested his hands on Tommy's shoulders as he kept getting shoved into the wall. "God Tommy!" Adam yelled as he let his head go back against the wall. The blonde darted his tounge all over Adams neck and jaw line, wanting to feel him shake again. "Say my name again Adam...scream it!" Tommy breathed onto the singers neck. "Unnn TOMMY!" Adam screamed as he arched his back a little. Tommy looked up at the singer as the singers eyes rolled back. He felt a splatter as Adam bucked his hips in response. "OH MY GOD TOMMY!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

The blonde moaned into Adams ear and it made Adam shiver like he had never done before. Adam made the blonde sit him down. "Jack off tommy...i-I wanna watch..." Adam said licking his lips. So Tommy did, he started rubbing his length as Adam watched, his eyes glassed over with lust. Finally Tommy shot all over Adams body. Adam groaned as he felt it hit him, sticking out his tounge hoping some would hit there to. Since none did, he took his finger and smeared a stream of it onto his finger, licking and sucking on it. Tommy sat next to Adam and Adam cuddled up to the little man. "Was that seriously your first time? Like ever?" Adam nooded, "Yea it was...and it was perfect..."

The two sat there for a second just looking at each other. Tommy kissed Adam's forehead before he finally got up. Adam watched the blonde get dressed. "You leaving already glitters?" Adam asked, slightly saddened to see his crush leave. "Yea, I have a date with my girlfriend." Adam immediately froze. His heart sank to the bottom of his stomach like a rock. Girlfriend? Did Adam hear that right? Tommy couldn't have a girlfriend! They just had sex! "Wait..." Adam thought, "That's just it...we just had sex...we didn't make love we had sex..." Tommy walked out of the door and Adam burst into tears. He sat there on the floor, crying. Adams first time was with someone that didn't even care about him. He was saving it for someone special, he thought Tommy was the one, but he wasn't. Adam felt cheap and used as he was getting dressed again.

Adam went to his chair and sat, still crying so much he almost couldn't even see where his chair was even at. He turned to look in the mirror, his face was puffy and red. He punched the image, shattering the glass. He looked at his hand and it was red where the glass cut him but he didn't care. He wipped the tears from his eyes leaving red streaks of blood on his skin. He went back and flopped into his chair. "You're so stupid!" He thought, "He doesn't care about you! No guy ever has! Why should he care?! You're just easy! You're just a cheap fuck!" Adam got in the floor on his stomach, covering his head as he cried.


	2. Chapter 2

Monte heard frustrated yelling so he went to Adams room. He kocked, "Adam?" "GO AWAY!" He heard in reply. "Adam I'm coming in." And he opened the door. When he did his mouth dropped at what he seen. Adams dressing room was all to pieces. The mirrors were broken, glass was all over the coutners and floor, blood was dropped here and there all over the place, "Oh my god adam what the fuck did you do?!" Monte asked rushing over to Adam. He seen Adam was crying. "What's the matter man? You can talk to me ya know." Adam looked over at monte and then down at the floor. Monte had him sit down, "Now tell me what the fuck happened dude."

Adam broke down and told monte everything. "I thought Tommy cared about me!" He cried. "Dude, fuck Tommy. He's not the only guy out there, you aren't cheap, giving in like that just made you human dude." Monte looked at Adam and Adam looked back. "So...I'm not cheap? I'm not...easy?" "Of course not, if you were you would have lost your man cherry years ago" monte laughed. That made Adam laugh a little himself. When monte was sure Adam was fine he hugged him and left. When he left Adam went and showered, he put on his best clothes, his best cologne, and done his hair perfect as always.

"...and I'm workin my strut..." He started to sing as he walked out the studio doors. He got in the parking lot and found his car. "Ready to go out?! I sure am!" He laughed and got in his car. He drove around town for a little bit before stopping at the mall. "This is all I ever do...I shop...oh and I eat" he chuckled as he parked. He ran into the mall and just looked around for a bit. Then he seen it...Tommy and his girlfriend. Adams face flushed in anger. "I can't believe him!" He thought. He ignored them though and went into the store they went into. "I'll ignore them...BUT...Tommy's gonna see what a sweet ass he's missing!"

They were all in Bath and Body works. Adam loved that store so it wouldn't be weird to see him in there if tommy noticed him. He went over to the bath products, across from where Tommy and his "sweet heart" were. "Adam?" He finally heard. He looked up and Tommy was just starring at him in shock. "What?" "You have cuts on your face." Tommy observed. "Well I wonder why?! Oh yea didn't he tell you honey?" The girl looked at him confused. "He fucked me and took my man cherry literally right before he came to see you." The girl looked at Tommy with a furious look. The girl slapped Tommy so hard it looked like tommy spit! Adam laughed when she did.

Tommy looked over to Adam, "Man what the fuck! I can't believe you! i thought it was ok to have a one night stand with you!" Adam looked at him, wanting to cry again but he forced them back. "It would have been different if it hadn't have been my first fucking time Tommy!" Tommy looked defeated, and adam was slightly satisfied. "You made me feel cheap and used! You were my first Tommy! That's the fucking impression I got from it! You've fucking scarred me!" Tommy slightly teared up, "I-I did?" He was starting to think that the strong Adam Lambert was actually weak in a way. "I'm...I'm sorry BB..." He quietly said. "No amount of sorries can ever take back what you done! I was saving that for someone special," Adam started to cry, "I was saving it for someone I loved and cared about and I thought that was you!"

Tommy was shocked, Adam loved him? "You...love me?" Adam wipped tears from his eyes, "Whenever we go out together, I look at you and It feels like a dream. It feels like a dream I never want to wake up from..." Tommy had no idea. He walked out of the store and Adam followed. Adam grabbed Tommy's hand, as the blonde turned around. He looked down and Adams crystal eyes were blood shot and he was on his knees. He hung on to the bassists arm for dear life. "Please! Don't leave me again tommy!" he begged.

Tommy slowly got on his knees and held the crying beauty gently. He stroked his hair, "I'll never leave you again...baby boy..." A tear left his cheek and fell to Adams hair. Adam looked up and kissed the streaked cheek. "I love you Tommy..." The singer sweetly said to the blonde. The two got up, wipped away their tears and held hands. "Does this mean..." Adam started. "That You're my boyfriend?" asked the blonde. "Yes." He assured Adam. They held hands as they walked out into the parking lot. They sat on the back of Tommy's car for hours just watching the stars. The mall eventually closed for the night, but the two stayed there with their heads in the clouds.

Suddenly something broke the silence and ruined the moment. "Hey! Fags!" They heard shouted from across the lot. "Oh no..." adam whispered. "Don't worry I'm sure he won't do anything." Tommy said back. "What the fuck do you gay son of a bitches think you're doing hanging out around here. You ain't welcome!" The man was a short stocky fellow but he had a muscled body. He punched Tommy in the jaw knocking him off the trunk of the car. "HEY!" Adam said, jumping off the car. Standing face to face with the man Adam obviously had size on his side. "Adam don't do anything!" Tommy pleaded from the pavement, rubbing his jaw.

The smaller man didn't flinch at all when Adam stood up to him. "What are you gonna do you faggot mother fucker? You can't even kill a fuckin fly cock sucker!" The man was about to punch Adam but Tommy stopped him by standing in the way. It nearly knocked tommy out as he fell to the pavement again. The man was kicking Tommy hard in his stomach, making him eventually throw up. "WHAT THE FUCK! WHYD YOU THROW UP YOU BITCH! THAT'S MY GOOD FUCKING BOOTS!" the man kicked Tommy one last time, knocking the breath out of him. It happened so fast Adam could just watch in horror as his love was being abused.

The man walked off into the darkness. He seemed to have just vanished. Adam had his mouth covered as tears left his eyes. "T-Tommy...baby...are you ok?" he managed to say as he sat on the ground next to him. Tommy was laying next to a pool of his own throw up mixed with blood. Adam moved the hair from his face and seen he wasn't awake. He turned Tommy slightly and noticed he was still breathing and was relived. Suddenly Tommy started coughing, mainly it was blood he was coughing up after being kicked in the face so many times too. "Tommy! Tommy honey! Are you ok!? How do you feel!?" "I feel like karma got me back...it feels...great..I feel like you just kicked my ass for being a dick..." Tommy slightly laughed. He gulped hard, tasting the blood in his mouth. "Shh shhh..." Adam said, putting his jacket over Tommy.

Adam pulled out his phone to call for an ambulance to get Tommy since he was afraid to move him to much. "No..."Tommy said grabbing the phone. "I don't need no damn doctor, if this kills me I deserve it, if not I'm spending the rest of my fucking life with you..." Adam cried again, "Really Tommy? You mean that?" Tommy smiled. "Yea I do...now hold me you goof..." Adam gently cradled his loves head, gazing into his eyes. "I'll be fine BB..." Tommy said as he closed his eyes for a second. "and I'm tired to..." He stated. "Don't you close your eyes! Don;t you remember my song!" Tommy laughed a little, "If I had my way we'd never close our eyes..."

The singer nodded, scooping up the blonde and putting him in his car. "You're going home with me tonight Glitters." "What about my car?" "We'll get it in the morning." They went back to the hotel and Adam helped Tommy up to his room. He helped tommy get in some PJs Adam had left over. They were huge on Tommy, but that was ok. Tommy got on dams bed and laid down and almost instantly fell asleep. Adam cuddled up next to the sleeping figure and kissed his cheek. He laughed when he heard a slight snore from Tommy. Adam stayed awake almost all night just listening to the beat of Tommy's heart. He eventually fell asleep listening to it.

When the dawn came the light shined on Adam. As Tommy woke up he looked over to see Adam sleeping peacefully next to him. The sun light danced on his light skin and it made him smile. "I think I made a great choice..." he thought. He went to get off the bed but he lost his balance and fell. His head was killing him. He slightly groaned as he tried to get up. The thump sound had woken Adam. He looked and Tommy was on the floor. "Tommy!" He shouted rushing to his side. "shhhhhhh." Tommy said with his eyes squinted. "I'm sorry, are you ok honey?" he whispered.

Adam helped the little man up and helped him to the bathroom. "I really have to piss..." Tommy said blushing. "Ok" Adam said. "I can't...GO...if ur watching..." Adam laughed, "It's not like I havent seen little Tommy before." "Thats when he was camera ready though!" Adam just laughed even more. Finally Tommy mustered up the courage to go pee. He took his free hand that wasnt around adams shoulder to undo his pants. Adam made water sounds and Tommy laughed. "I can't go if im laughing!" they were both laughing. Finally Tommy went. "No I have to shower..." "You can take a bath tommy" Adam said sitting Tommy on the toilet as he ran the bath water.

Tommy got into the tub and it slightly turned a reddish tint as the blood was washed off of him. Adam lovingly hung around, washing Tommy's face. He kissed the blondes forehead after washing the blood away. "You're beautiful face doesn't look good with blood unless its halloween you know." Adam said giggling. He gently pecked Tommy on the lips knowing his mouth must hurt. Tommy reached up and cupped Adams face with a hand. "Don't ever leave me BB..." Adam just smiled.

Tommy kissed Adam deeply, taking his chin and pulling him closer. Adam looked down when the water splashed a little and he seen that Tommy was obviously horny. "Adam reached into the warm water, grabbing Tommy. Tommy moaned into Adams mouth as he done so. Tommy forced his tounge in Adams mouth. He could taste coffee that he assumed Adam had before he got up. Tommy was sore but he fought through it to jump up in the tub and attack Adam with his mouth.

"Oh! Tommy! You shouldn't be moving like that!" Adam said, happy that Tommy did. "I don't care...I want you and I'm gonna do just what I have to." "Copying shady now are we?" Adam grinned as he finally gave in to Tommy as they made out. "Why don't you get in here with me huh?" Tommy mused. Adam smirked and slowly unbuttoned his shirt to slightly tese the blonde. As his shirt fell Tommy gazed upon the figure. His skin was soft and warm with little freckles all over.

"I'm ready for my close up Tommyyyy..." Adam laughed. When Tommy leaned in to kiss the singer again, he put his finger to the blondes lips. "On second thought I have something else in mind. Adam got up and stood there in front of Tommy. "What's that idea?" Adam winked and ran off to the bedroom again. When he came back he had on his stage clothes. For some reason Tommy was curious to see what Adam had planned.

Adam took off the jacket he had on and threw it to the side. "You wanna see it all right?" Adam grinned at the little man in the tub. Tommy nodded. Adam was wearing a rip away shirt, which he obviously ripped off! Tommy bit his lip, just dying to see under Adams pants. Adam put his thumb in between his skin and the waist of his pants. He pulled it out and snapped it, letting out a slight moan just for Tommy's pleasure. He slid his hand down his crotch, giving the glam buldge a good once over as he leaned against the sink.

Seeing Adam touch himself like that was fantastic to Tommy, seeing him do it on stage was one thing, a private show was much better. Tommy laid back in the tub to watch Adam. Adam was rolling his head from side to side like he does on stage, slightly thrusting his hips gently. Tommy could hear Adams moans as Adam reached in his pants. He was viciously rubbing at the growing bulge in his crotch. His head fell back as he continued, moaning loudly. He stopped only to take off his pants, letting the buldge spring from its hiding place.

"I see you're hard now huh?" Tommy chuckled as he looked upon the flushed face of his love. Adam's eyes rolled as he kept rubbing, he bit his bottom lip to keep from being to loud. "uuuhmm...glitters..." Adam moaned. Tommy crept out of the tub and crawled over to Adam. Tommy licked the head of the throbbing member in front of him as Adam gripped the counter. "G-glitterbaby..." Adam moaned taking his free hand and putting his fingers in tommys hair.

Tommy sucked Adams hard cock, watching him roll his head in bliss. Adam looked down at the blonde, thrusting into his mouth as he watched Tommy stroke himself. As Adam looked at Tommy he could see the water dripping from his skin. Adams vision started to dim he felt so good. Tommy's lips were soft and thick so they felt good against his ache. He let out a yell as he overflowed Tommy's mouth with sticky cum. Tommy swallowed it and licked his lips.

Adam had such a powerful orgasm his knees gave out and he started to collapse. Tommy quickly grabbed him, holding him. "You know Adam, you can still play with me you know.." Tommy smiled. Adam threw him against the tub and bit hard on one of Tommy's nipples. Tommy screamed and faded into a moan. Adam got between Tommy's legs, kissing his inner thighs. Tommy shuddered as he felt the warmth of Adams breath on his skin. Adam gripped tommy's cock and pumped it, licking the shaft a little here and there. Adam licked on the leaking slit on the head. "MMmmmmnnnn Tommy...you taste amazing..." Adam whispered as he took tommy's length in his mouth.

He sucked Tommy hard, so hard Tommy was bucking his hips, "Oh god adam! You're...You're gonna make me fucking explode!" Tommy screamed as he thrusted faster into Adams mouth. Tommy was pulling feverishly at Adams hair and Adam was moaning sending vibrations through Tommy's cock. "ADAM!" Tommy yelled, Adam loved to hear Tommy scream his name. Finally Tommy released all in Adams mouth, it over flowed. When Adam went to pull off Tommy's cock released juices all over his face and hands.

Adam licked up all the cum he could. "i love your taste baby...I think that's the most you've ever came too!" Tommy couldn't say anything, he was panting so much. Tommy was trembling, Adam knew he had made Tommy orgasm like no one ever has. He took pride in that as he held Tommy close. He stroked the blondes wet hair, smelling the shampoo he used earlier. He could feel Tommy's heart pounding, "Your heart is my favorite song Glitters..." Adam said as he kissed Tommy's forehead.


	3. Chapter 3

Being back at home now they both were alone in their respective houses. It was pretty lonely for both of them. Adam was putting away his clothes when he heard the door open down stairs. "Omg! It might be Tommy, he does have a spare key after all!" he thought getting excited. "I'm upstairs!" he called down. He continued hanging his clothes and putting them in the closet. Suddenly a hand came from behind, putting a cloth to his face.

Adam struggled against whoever it was. His strength was leaving him and he was starting to pass out. He tried to scream for Tommy but no one could hear him, the strangers grip was just to strong. He tried desperately to dial on his cell phone in his pocket, but no luck he was to weak. He slipped to the floor as everything went black. "Hello?" a faint voice said. The cell phone in Adams pocket HAD dialed someone, Tommy. "Baby boy?! Are you ok?!" No asnwer. He could hear someone being dragged and his heart sank in his chest.

Tommy rushed to Adam's house finding the door wide open. He ran upstairs and clothes were still in his suitcase, but some were on the floor. It wasn't like Adam to put clothes in the floor. He looked around for Adam but found no one. He finally found a slip of paper. "docks 8PM" The docks? Is that where they took him?! "Holy shit!" Tommy yelled. He ran back to his car and drove as fast as he could to get to the docks.

In the mean time, Adam was starting to wake up. He was drowsy, still weak from whatever they used on him. As he looked up he was in some sort of a warehouse. It was dark and cold as he rose his head up. Someone suddenly grabbed his bangs and pulled his head back. He looked up and a dark figure was in front of him. "Wh-who are...you..." he muttered. The figure said nothing, he untied Adam and slammed him onto a table, strapping him to that.

As Adam looked around he noticed he himself was naked. He struggled against the chains that held him down but it was no use he was still to weak to even shake them. "What do you want with me!" He screamed. The figured surrounded him saying nothing at first then one finally said something. "We've been wanting to do this for a while..." Adam looked around and they were all exposed. His eyes widened, "My god..." He thought, "They...they're gonna...fucking violate me!"

One of them grabbed his hair again, forcing it back. He looked to see an over grown cock in his face. "Open your fucking mouth!" He said forcefully, and he did. When he did he nearly gagged on the length of the guy. The others joined in, forcing him to rub them and one suddenly entered him making Adam scream. His muffled scream made the man slap him. The singers eyes were home to tears by now. They were hurting the poor man. His ass was burning from the man below him, he was huge and there was no lube or even a warning! The others forcing him to rub them, that just scared him, he was afraid of what one of them would do if he stopped.

Finally they all started to get off, one at a time but also back to back. One shot in him, two shot on him and the other shot his face. He was crying as most of them walked off. "Stop fuckin crying you pussy!" the last one said, punching him in the face. Adam felt disgusting, his heart ached, he wanted Tommy around him so bad!

The doors suddenly swung open and Adam looked to see a short man, as his eyes adjusted it was Tommy! Tommy ran over to Adam, "Oh my god Adam! What the fuck did they do to you?!" He shouted, wiping cum from the singers face. "Your face! They punched you!" He said as he caressed the singer. "Tommy! You're here!" The singer made out, his voice breaking from crying.

"I'm gonna get you out of here!" Tommy said as he tugged at the straps that was holding his love to the cold bare table. A hand grabbed him, slamming him against the wall. The figure viciously punched the blonde in the stomach, making him double over as he threw up. The figure laughed. "Ya'll ain't goin nowhere." "Tommy! Baby its ok! Just leave its me they want!" Adam yelled at the pained bassist. "No!" Tommy yelled as he reached to punch the guy back. When his fist landed against the mans face the others came and started beating on the little blonde.

"No! STOP!" The singer begged from the table. He seen the tiny blonde on the floor, seemingly lifeless as the men continued their rampage. When they all desperced Adam couldn't even speak when he seen the body of his love on the floor. There was blood streaking his blonde hair, blood was coming out of his mouth, he even had the worst bruises already! "T-tommy?" The singer whined. Tommy didn't move at all, the singer realized one of his straps was loose so he took out his hand and undone the rest. He ran over to Tommy, cradling him.

"TOMMY! WAKE UP!" Adam cried. He stroked the blondes hair, nuzzling into his neck as he cried. "Wake up...please...tommy wake up..." he whined. The men were on the other side of the big room just laughing. Adam looked at Tommy's face, his eyes were blackened, blood was all over his chin and jaw, and Adam could do nothing. He finally laid the blonde down and just laid there next to him. He listened to see if his favorite song was on repeat...its volume was low. This scared Adam. The blondes heartbeat was slow and weak compared to how it was normally.

Adam pulled the mangled man closer, crying into his chest. "Ad...am..." Adam looked up and the weak fragile Tommy was coughing, spiting up a little blood. "I don't feel...well..." Tommy weakly stated. Adam took his hands, "You'll be ok Glitters, I promise!" Tommy looked at his love, seeing the what was left of the awful things the men done to him. "I...couldn't make them stop..." Tommy said. "Awww glitters, they did stop though!" Tommy still felt so small because he didn't really do anything.

Adam looked around and the creeps were gone. "I think they've had their fill..." the singer said as he scooped Tommy up. He grabbed his clothes on the way out and made it to Tommys car. He gently laid Tommy in the back seat, quickly threw on his clothes and got in himself. He drove to the hospital and let them take care of Tommy before they cleaned him. They cleaned Adam completely, ridding him of the awful remains.

He went into tommy's room and thought he was in a dream. The small body of his love was on a bed. He was wearing a hospital gown, his blankets pulled up under his arms. He heard the slow beeping of the heart monitor and seen Tommy had an oxygen tube on his face and some other tube down his throat. The obviously didn't think he would wake up any time soon. He went and sat next to Tommy's bed. The little blonde looked peaceful once he got past the fact he was hooked up to a machine and a few IV's.

He moved the hair from the blondes face, he didn't even flinch. He held the blondes hand, it was somewhat cold like the dim room. The only light that was on was the one on the wall above the bed. The light made his blonde hair slightly blue in tint along with the other yellows and whites in the room. For weeks Adam sat there by Tommy's side, they kept telling him to just go home but he refused.

Tommy's heart steadily built up more speed, which made Adam excited. He knew that any day now Tommy would be waking up and they would be together again. The day they took out the tube in Tommy's throat was the best day ever. They took him out of his medically induced coma and said he could wake at any minute or hour. Adam was sitting there, almost as if he was watching an egg hatch. He wanted to be the first thing Tommy seen upon waking up.

Tommy started to stir a little, cracking open his eyes a little. "B-Baby boy?" He finally made out. "I'm here baby!" Adam exclaimed, stroking the blondes hair. "How do you feel Tommy? Are you ok? Can I get you something? Do you need anything?" "Ju...Just you..." Tommy smiled. "I thought my favorite song was going to be gone forever.." Adam said, a few small tears in his eyes. Tommy reached up with a hand and put it on Adams cheek. "Your song will play every single day 24 hours a day for as long as it can. You can beat up the record player but the song refuses to die." Adam held Tommy's hand against his face, feeling the warmth it was getting back.

"How long have you been here baby?" Tommy asked looking at Adam. "I've been here for weeks...every day..." Tommy was a little shocked,"Really?" "Yea...I love you Glitters." Tommy fell back asleep, still feeling Adam against his skin. I was so nice to have him back.

After an hour or two Adam woke up because Tommy's chest was moving so fast. He looked up and Tommy was gasping for air. "Glitters! Oh my god what's wrong?!" Adam shouted. "I-I do...n't know...I can't breathe!" Tommy started to sieze on the bed and Adam quickly ran for a nurse. When they came back the nurse shooed him from the room and immediately called for the doctor. Adam was worried, he paced back and fourth in the hallway for what seemed like forever.

After a while the doctor came back from the other end of the hallway. They had taken Tommy to perform emergency surgery and Adam hadn't even noticed he was so worried. "We done all we could..." The doctor trailed off. "So when can I see him?" Adam said, looking at the doctor. The doctor had a sorrowful look plastered on his face. "Doctor? W-when can I see him?" The doctor put his hand on Adams shoulder. "Boy...come with me..." Adam immediately burst into tears, he knew he wasn't going to get to see Tommy.

The doctor took him to the basement, Tommy was laying on a steel table. Adam ran to him, "TOMMY! TOMMY!" He yelled, grabbing the lifeless body of his love. He was crying hysterically into the crook of Tommy's shoulder. "He was bleeding internally...we got to him to late..." the doctor finally stated, walking off to give Adam a minute. "Tommy you can't die! What happened to us and our song?! What happened to hearing it 24/7?! Why Tommy?! Why?! Wake up! You idiot wake the fuck up!" Adam was bawling into the chest of Tommy. He no longer heard the steady beat of his heart. He sat there for about an hour crying.

Tommy's body stiffened and grew cold. Adam wanted so badly to just slap Tommy and him wake up. He hated him so much for dying on him, but he hated himself to for letting it happen. He sat in the floor next to the table Tommy was on and cried his heart out. On the tiled floor, tiny puddles of tears formed as they all clumped together.

Adam heard a clacking sound down the dark creepy hallway. He ignored it though, he was so sad to care. He heard the clack again and a thump added. Something hit his head and it scared him. He jumped up and somehow Tommy's arm had fell off the table. He looked around and no one was there. He replaced the arm upon the table and kissed his love good bye.

He turned around and as he looked down the hallway the lights flickered. He seen a figure at the end of it just standing there. The figure started to turn around, staggering slowly towards him. Adam blicked, rubbing his eyes. The figure was closer when he opened them and before he knew it the figure was right on top of him. Adam fell to the floor as he starred at the figure. It was Tommy. His skin was white, his eyes were dark and lifeless. Even his clothes looked worn out. The mess kneeled down to Adam.

"Baby boy..." It muttered looking into Adams soul. Adam squeezed his eyes shut, "TOMMY!" He screamed. He woke up to being shaken. "Baby boy? Baby boy?" He heard over and over. He looked up and it was Tommy. They were back home. "A dream?" Adam thought as he got up. He burst into tears as Tommy held him. "It was just a bad dream Adam...It was just a bad dream." Adam seen the bandages on Tommy, he had band-aids on the small cuts on his face, his arm in a sling. Adam knew the rape happened, but not the death. "I'm so glad you're alive..." Adam said, fighting back his tears.

"What were you dreaming about babe?" Tommy lovingly asked. "i dreamed you died...you started to sieze at the hospital and they done surgery but they couldn't save you, you were bleeding on the inside..." "Oh...well It was just a dream I'm very much alive" Tommy chuckled. Adam laughed with him as he snuggled into his chest. The beating of Tommy's heart reassured him that Tommy was alive and well.


End file.
